Talk:Pitts DNA update/@comment-28454237-20160514042505
First from Virginia to Newberry South Carolina 10th Great Grand Father Henry Pitts, this is our first known ancestor with the last name Pitt. Henry was born in November 1725 in the Isle of wright, Virginia. Henry was the first to add the S to the Pitt name. He was a young man when he met and married Hannah Collier born May 1727 she was of Saxon origin. They married in Kent County Virginia about 1746. Henry traveled from Virginia through Johnson County at Elizabethton at the time it was still part of North Carolina. Today that area is within the state of Tennessee. Just north of the Cherokee National Forest Henry and Hannah moved to South Carolina for unknown reasons. Possible to receive a land grant. They found their way to Newberry Country South Carolina. Possible traveling along the base of the Appalachian Mountains and through the Pisgah National Forest entering South Carolina at Pickens county and moving on to Newberry & Laurens counties before settling in and raising a family. Henry Pitts lived during the time when the States did not have a president until 1776 and Henry passed away in 1803 only 4 years after George Washington our first president was in office. Newberry County was established in 1785 from the 96 district. Henry received a land grant of 200 acres at Simpson’s Ford in Newberry County on August 13 1756. The original name of the county was Berkeley. Land grants at the time were 50 acres for a man and 50 acres for his legal wife. Fifty acres for each child under the age of 16 still living in the household. The grant by letter was signed by King George III of England. Henry had a family of four at this time. Only known children are Caleb Martin Pitts born 1755 Sarah Ann Born and died same day 1759 Charles Joseph Pitts born 1765. Charles Martin Pitts 3 Born in Pickens County South Carolina. About 1778. It is believed he is the second child of Caleb Martin Pitts & Rebecca Leathers. Charles married Mary Ann Jackson she was born in 1780. Mary Ann was the daughter of William C. Jackson and Sarah Lincoln Jackson of Pickens County South Carolina. The marriage was about 1795. They may have met as school mates or perhaps maybe attended the same church. Charles Martin was born under the first president George Washington. Only known child Charles Martin Pitts Junior 4 Elijah Andrew Pitts 5 born in Pickens County South Carolina. In the Western District on July 7, 1824. He is the son of Charles Martin Pitts 4. Elijah met and married Martha Cobb. Martha is the daughter of Robert & Ellender Cobb Greer. They were married in 1845 and lived in Pickens County at Cedar Creek in the long Creek area down in a deep hollow of the Chauga River. Film # 1904010. This is where Martha made their home with Elijah. Children were born there to the couple. Census records and church records support these dates to include 1868. Elijah and Martha visited back and forth across state line of Georgia and attended Holly Springs Baptist Church as guest in Rabun County Georgia While visiting. This is where Ellender Greer Cobb moved to after the scandal with Robert and Nancy Adams. On Sunday November 9th 1851 Ellender Cobb Joined Riman Church in Rabun County Georgia by letter when the doors of the church were opened for membership. She was received with full Fellowship by E.C. Hughs Church Clerk. Ellender passed away in September 1856 and was buried near the Riman Church in Rabun County Georgia. Elijah and Martha were living in the old Pendleton District Western division of Pickens County, Anderson County was formed from part of the old Pendleton District in 1826. The name Pendleton was discarded as a district. The church minutes reported by Philip Chambers have been discovered from 1868. Elijah Andrew Pitts himself, was a minister of the gospel and a prosperous man. He sent his children to school to ensure they would be able to read and write. Offering them the same opportunities he received during his childhood. Our ancestors Elijah Andrew Pitts 5 returned home from the Civil War he appear on the census records of early 1870 as living in Oconee County South Carolina as reported to this writer by the granddaughter Martha Jane Pitts. In the latter part 1870 Elijah Andrew moved his entire family to Bartow County Georgia. They loaded all their belongings in a covered wagon and set out on a journey westward from Oconee County South Carolina. As reported to this writer by Elijah Andrew granddaughter Martha Jane Pitts. She said and I quote "they put everything in a covered wagon and left Oconee County. They traveled for two months" We do know why they continued on until they stopped and settled in Bartow County Georgia Octhcalooga Valley, near Adairsville, Georgia. Maybe weather, sickness, or just tired of travel. Thoughts crossing my mind maybe that Martha Cobb Pitts Father Robert Cobb was such a philanderer. He was causing Ellender Greer Cobb his wife and Martha Cobb Pitts such heart ache due to his living arrangements with a harlot named Nancy Adams in Ellender Greer Pitts own home. Church records and census support the above information. Oconee is a Cherokee word "Ae-quo-nee" meaning "land beside the water Elijah Andrew Pitts and Martha Cobb Pitts had the following children Elijah Pitts Jr John Warren Martha Caroline Caleb Martin August 1, 1855 Mary Verlinda Caleb Martin Pitts 6 born August 1, 1855 in Pickens County South Carolina. He married Margaret Elizabeth Davis. Margaret was born 1863 in Pine Log Georgia, Bartow County. She was the daughter of Benjamin P. and & Mary Jane Davis. They were married on March 31, 1878 with the honorable Pinkney Blanton M.G. officiating the service in Bartow County. They had the following children Francis Ellender 1879 Charley C. Pitts 1882 Raymond Caleb September 25,1890 Dorothy Louella 1885 Martha Jane January 23, 1894